


and somehow, you’ve become my everything

by captainjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Arranged Marriage, Canon Compliant, Different types of kisses, Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Break Up, happy noren day, hhhh, jeno said stream renra, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainjeno/pseuds/captainjeno
Summary: just jeno and renjun with different types of kisses
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	and somehow, you’ve become my everything

**Author's Note:**

> happy jenren day!  
> 7/23 ♡

* * *

**_post break up kiss._ **

“On your left!” The voice on his earpiece exclaimed. With a shiver, Renjun turns his body to the left where his former partner Zero stood in all his glory. “H-he’s your target, Lux.” 

Once upon a time, Renjun and Zero were once the greatest superhero duos in the 21st century, not only were they extremely powerful but their teamwork was incomparable. With light and ice as their main power, together they are unbeatable. As they are a duo, spending time with each other is inevitable and eventually they are starting to fall for each other. Renjun thought things will get easier for them since they got together, he thought fighting bad guys will be simple given that he’s fighting alongside the love of his life. However, as they are both superheroes, getting hurt is bound to happen. But just like they say, nothing hurts more than seeing the person you love get hurt. In the end, Jeno couldn’t handle seeing Renjun bloody after a fight with bruises lasting for weeks. So he betrayed Renjun, left without a word to fight Pyro and vanished, taking Renjun’s heart with him.

Years after his disappearance a new villain emerged and he was rumored to be a former superhero, a SS rank, who has the ability to summon snow and freeze enemies to their death. And who else can take a former SS rank hero? Another SS rank hero, of course. Which is why Renjun was instructed to go after the said villain, without knowing the villain’s powers.

“Jeno?” _Why are you the target? When did you become a villain? How? Who were you with all these years?_ There are a million questions swimming around his head from the moment he saw his former lover. Though he can only voice one, “What the hell did you do?” He gritted his teeth.

“Lux, I see you haven’t changed a bit. Still going after villains who are against your morals?” The other chuckled. “Shut the fuck up, you have no right to talk to me about morals when you’re the one who turned against your belief.”

“Oh stop being pretentious Huang, we both know you’re doing this job for a personal gain. You’re here to talk to me, ask me why I left that night. Too bad, there’s no answer to it. I just got tired of us.”

Renjun tightly clenched his fist, glaring at his former friend? Co-worker? Former lover? He doesn’t know anymore. “I had no idea it would be you, that’s why I’m here. Otherwise, you would be facing another hero.” He managed to keep his voice from shaking. “I have no intentions of asking you questions or talking to you, I’m here to take you down.” Renjun spread his arms as light emerged from his palm, forming a blade with the light beams. He swung his weapon towards Jeno, but with years of training together and knowing each other’s strengths and weaknesses, he managed to dodge the attack. Renjun tried to counterattack, yet Jeno was able to avoid it once more. 

“Since when do you avoid attacks?” He groaned. 

However, Renjun continued the swinging of his sword but Jeno kept on dodging the attacks. Minutes have passed and the villain is still standing without a single scratch, the two of them are gasping for air. “Just one cut, Jeno.” The hero pleaded. 

Without a reply, Jeno walked towards Renjun until he’s an arm's length away from the hero. “One cut? Did you think that in the years we spent together, you didn’t manage to hurt me? Lux, just because you’re the one who got injured during the fights doesn’t mean it hurts me less.” Jeno scoffed.

“I thought you’re not here to talk?” Renjun sneered. “I don’t give a shit about your excuses Zero, you left. You left without an explanation and now you’re back, you think I would still care?” 

“Exactly. So why can’t you use your actual strength? It’s like you’re trying hard not to hurt me.”

“What the fuck?”

“I know this is just a small portion of your power. So do it properly, Lux.” 

“Shut up!” Renjun tightly closed his eyes. 

“Do it properly! What are you afraid of? Hurting me?”

Renjun tried to block the villain’s voice, focusing on his sword instead. He swung once more and this time it scratched Jeno’s arm. 

“See! I knew you had it in you, if you can hurt me then you can do it on anyone too.” Jeno said with his hand gripping on his wound.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Renjun softly whispered. “I never ever want to hurt you, that’s a promise I made to myself when I became a hero.” His head was hanging low, his sword was starting to lose its blinding light as he tried to stop his knees from buckling. 

“When you left that night I thought I lost everything. You knew, you knew you were the only one I have left. When you dumped me I tried to keep myself busy with crime fighting, tried to make myself look stronger as if you leaving didn’t rip me inside out. But not once I thought of hurting you, because I know abandoning me killed you too.” Years after his partner left, Renjun finally shed some tears. “I just wished for you to come back, I don’t care if you don’t love me anymore or if things will go back to the way it was before, I just want to be close to you again. To know you’re still in my life. But you gave up on me, on us, with a petty ass reason. You thought you were the only one who was hurting whenever I got hurt? Jeno everytime we leave our apartment I pray to every Gods out there to keep you safe, because I know this is the job we signed up for. The moment we took that oath, I knew we were bound to get hurt. Which is why I do my best to win every fight, so I could live another day with you.”

The villain was quiet, the words of his former lover were slowly sinking in his brain, the guilt eating him alive.

“Renjun…” He muttered. 

Jeno bent down to his knees so he could face the other, reaching out his hand hesitantly. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He repeatedly apologized. “I was too selfish, I’m sorry.” 

A tiny smile formed in Renjun’s face when he heard the other’s words, placing his shaking hand to his face. 

He slowly brought their faces close but not too close so the younger could still pull away, and with a slight nod from Jeno, their lips met. There’s no fireworks, no butterflies in the stomach, just a simple little kiss. But it is a kiss that says I miss you, I’m sorry, and please love me again all at once without any words spoken.

* * *

**_early morning kiss._ **

“Baby, wake up.” A hand nudged Jeno’s body lightly. “She’s crying.”

Jeno groaned in his sleep, “3 more minutes.” 

“You know she’s not gonna stop crying unless you give her a bottle, Jen.” The voice mumbled. 

He sighed and slowly opened his eyes with his brain registering his 8 month-old daughter’s wailing. 

“Jane-ah…” He muttered, reaching out for the bottle of milk near the crib. “Here you go, my love.” Hearing his dad’s voice, little Jane’s cries settled down to just sniffles. Jeno handed his daughter her bottle, choosing to hold it himself.

Jeno headed back to the bed when Jane finished up her bottle, still half-asleep, he reached for the smaller body in the bed. “Baobei, where are you?” 

His husband went back to their original position, with Renjun using Jeno’s chest as his pillow. “Morning, love.” He purred.

When he was finally drifting to sleep, he felt something on his chin so with a hazy mind, he slightly opened his eyes to see the view of his husband kissing his chin, eyes closed as if he’s still asleep. 

Jeno bowed his head slightly so Renjun could kiss lips, but instead the kiss went to the corner of the younger’s lips. 

With a satisfied hum, the two dozed off. The little family of three was back to dreamland.

* * *

**_hesitant kiss._ **

“Your Highness.” A voice called out from behind and with a graceful turn, he faced the owner of the voice. “The King was looking for you, they said he needed to talk to you.” 

“Alright, I’m coming.” Prince Renjun sighed and stood up from his spot in the garden, as the future King of his kingdom, he rarely has free time for himself which is why being alone is something he cherishes.

His most trusted knight Jeno followed him from behind but with only a few distance away knowing that the Prince hated it when he’s too far. The two walked through the palace halls silently, appreciating the quietness they rarely get. 

“Are you gonna train while I talk to the King?” Renjun whispered.

“No, Your Highness, I will be waiting outside the room.” 

“Good, cause I’m thinking of going outside the palace for a while.” 

“For how long?” 

“Just for a day.” The prince looked back at his knight with a smile on his face.

“Your Highness.” The knight frowned. “We can’t keep on doing that, we’ll get into big trouble.” 

“Oh please, what’s the worst that can happen?” 

“They could easily replace me as your royal guard.” 

The prince stilled, “I’m not gonna let them do that.”

“That’s not up to you to decide, Your Highness.” The knight smiled slightly. “So if you don’t want to get me replaced, let’s stay here okay?” He added.

The prince pouted, “But I promised Jisungie, I’ll buy all of his bread tonight.” 

“No, you told him you’ll buy everything the next time you come back, you didn’t give him a specific day.” Jeno pointed.

“But Jeno~” Renjun whined, “I’m gonna leave next week, I want to roam around the plaza while I’m still here!”

“Your Highness, you live here. You will have plenty of time to go outside, just not now.” 

“You’re starting to sound like Lady Fei.” Renjun mumbled. “Fine, but we’re sneaking out the day after tomorrow okay?”

“I’ll get the car ready by then.” 

Jeno’s job is fairly easy, he just has to guard the Crown Prince and be with him 24/7. He also fly with him to different countries for diplomatic purposes, attend balls and dinners as his plus one, and overall companion for the toughest role there is. Though the job can be tiring when they spend too much time outside with everyone’s eyes on them, as if the people are trying to analyze their every move. But it’s a plus that the Prince is not really difficult to get along with, probably because they are childhood friends and are the same age. Jeno’s father is also the King’s most trusted knight, so when Jeno was of age he trained his son to fulfill the duty of a royal guard. Jeno spent most of his time growing up with Renjun, even at the young age he has shown the determination in protecting the Crown Prince. Even stubborn little Renjun, who only listened to Jeno’s words, told his father that he wanted no one else but Jeno by his side. 

Nothing much has changed since then, as young adults, Jeno still protects Renjun with everything he can and Renjun only listens to Jeno. 

Though after Renjun’s royal debut, Jeno noticed some changes, particularly in the way the Prince’s aura has transformed into something of elegance and beauty. He already knew Renjun’s attractive, heck, even when they go outside the palace people stare at him when they walk past. But when he saw the white suit and its gold details with his hair brushed up, his heart started beating like crazy. 

Which is crazy! He doesn’t like Renjun, he can’t and he most certainly won’t. The differences are far too great, he’s a prince, the crown prince, he’s talented, he’s smart, he’s pretty, his lips look so kissable, and he’s fucked. Jeno has fallen for his best friend and his prince, which is like the number 1 forbidden rule in knighthood. 

No one else knows about his feelings because he knows once the word gets out, it’s off with his head, plus he’ll lose the most important person in his life. 

Yet things are a little bit complicated within them, because it seemed like Renjun was aware of his feelings even though he was not vocal about it. He holds his hand, gives Jeno pecks on the cheek, hugs him on the daily, only ever listens to him, etc. He was even pulled aside by Renjun’s cousin Chenle asking if there’s something going on between them, in which he declined of course. But Jeno’s not blind too, he noticed the way Renjun’s stares lingers or when he becomes clingy when it’s just the two of them. Giving hope to his hopeless little heart.

“Earth to Jeno.” A tiny hand waved in front of his face, “You’re spacing out even though you’re walking, how do you do that?”

“I was just thinking, Your Highness.” 

“I bet it’s about how pretty I look today.” Renjun hummed.

“Yes– I mean no.” The knight stuttered.

“You don’t think I’m pretty?” The prince raised his brow.

“Um, what answer do you want to hear?” Jeno avoided his strong gaze.

“I want to hear you say I’m pretty.” Renjun crossed his arms in his chest. 

“Okay, you’re pretty.” He deadpanned.

“Say it like you mean it!” Jeno stumbled backwards when Renjun pushed him, even though the prince is slender he still has some strength in him.

“I can’t lie to your face, Your Highness.” 

“Stop calling me that!” Renjun pushed again and this time even stronger that Jeno fell to his butt, pulling Renjun with him.

With their faces close to each other, Jeno whispered softly, “You’re the prettiest thing in the whole universe, Renjun.” 

Renjun leaned in slightly, their lips touched a brush against each other a few times, breath fanning across each other’s faces as Jeno waited for the other to make a move.

* * *

**_can’t let go yet kiss._ **

“Carrier?”

“Check.”

“Neck pillow?” 

“Check.”

“Snack?”

“I’ll buy before boarding.”

“Boyfriend?”

“I’ll miss him the most.”

Renjun already knew this day was coming, he was there when Jeno read the email saying his student exchange program was granted, yet, the squeeze in his chest was just too much to handle. There’s nothing wrong with the university they’re attending but Jeno wanted to make his horizons broader so he applied for an exchange program in a university in New York and Renjun, the supportive boyfriend he is, helped Jeno throughout the preparation. 

A month before leaving, the two of them spent time together. Going to places they’ve been before, eating food they’ve already tasted, and telling each other stories they’ve heard a thousand times. Because what matters is that they’re together.

“Do you think you’re gonna have a crush on someone there?” Renjun asked one afternoon as they lay side by side on the bed.

Jeno turns to him with a scowl on his face, “Did you seriously just ask your boyfriend if he’s gonna like someone else while he’s away for 6 months?”

The older shrugged, “We’ll never know Jen, maybe you’ll find your soulmate in America.”

“I already found him, he’s lying down next to me, sprouting some bullshit.” 

Jeno thinks they’re soulmates, bound to be together until the end of time but Renjun believes it’s the opposite. Everything was a coincidence between them, Renjun just so happened to sit next to him during the freshman orientation, befriended Jeno and his high school friend Donghyuck who turns out to be the Donghyuck who is his best friend’s Jaemin dating. Coincidence.

But then Jeno will roll his eyes and tell him, “There are so many seats left that day, yet somehow you ended up sitting next to me. Donghyuck used to date around in high school but he became serious about relationships when he met Jaemin, which is how they lasted throughout summer and ended up in the same university. If they broke up right before summer ends we’re not gonna cross paths cause you two might attend other universities, heck even attending this school was destiny. You’re my soulmate, Jun. Even if you think otherwise.” Ending his words with a gentle kiss on his lips.

“You’re gonna come back right?” Renjun questioned his boyfriend while helping him pack.

“Of course, my whole life’s right here, you’re here.” Jeno paused.

“Well what if you enjoy the air in New York that you never want to leave.” 

“Then I’ll go back here and bring you with me back to New York so you can enjoy it too.”

“What if the food’s better there?”

“I’d rather have your seaweed soup.” Jeno looked at the older, “What’s this about, baobei?”

“I’m just thinking of reasons that you could give if you forget to call or text me.” Renjun shrugged.

“There’s a 13-hour difference, Jun. I’m not gonna promise to call or text you everyday but I will try my best to talk to you whenever I can, okay? We both need our rests too, I can’t call you in the afternoon knowing it’s the middle of the night here.” 

“I know about that already, it’s just that I don’t think I’ll get used to it, you know?” Renjun went back to folding Jeno’s shirts.

“You don’t have to, 6 months is gonna be over before you even realize it. Then the next thing you know, I’m by your side again.” Jeno wrapped his arms around the older’s torso, resting his chin on Renjun’s shoulder. “I love you so much, baobei.” 

“I love you too.” He turned his head so he could peck the younger’s temple.

It seemed like time went even faster when he finally accepted he’s going to be left alone for 6 months and before he knew it, he’s standing at the airport, checking his boyfriend’s belongings, making sure he did not leave anything.

“Take care of yourself there okay? I’ll message you before I sleep and when I wake up to make sure you’re eating, if you’re stressed or feeling overwhelmed just remember the technique I taught you or better yet, call me. Send me a text, an SOS or anything and I promise you I will drop anything just to comfort you. Don’t even think about not telling me shit because you don’t want to worry me, because I will fly across the world and kick your ass.” Renjun nagged.

Jeno, with a sad smile on his face and eyes trickling with tears, slightly nodded. “You too, if you’re feeling anxious tell me, baobei. Painter’s block or you don’t have any inspiration, tell me. Drink your vitamins too and please sleep on time, I promise to do the same too.” He cupped the older’s face in his hands, “Take care of yourself too, don’t think too much about me.” 

Renjun nodded, tears streaming down his face. “I love you, I feel like I haven’t told you that enough. But I love you, I love you.” He repeated.

“I love you too, don’t forget that okay? You’re my favorite person, my number one supporter, my soulmate. I love you.” 

“We’re so cheesy.” A bubble of laughter erupted out of Renjun.

“I love you.” Jeno whispered before pulling Renjun to a kiss. Lips moving together softly, remembering the taste of each other. Only pulling away when the intercom announced the boarding of Jeno’s flight. 

“Don’t go please.” Renjun murmured. 

“I love you.” Jeno muttered back.

He brought their lips close once again but pulled away, quickly turning around to leave.

“Jeno.” The older grabbed Jeno’s arm, spinned him around and kissed him.

“I’m not gonna be able to leave if you keep on kissing me.”

“Then don’t leave. I’ll kiss you forever.” He whispered against the younger’s lips.

“Baobei.” Jeno sighed.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Renjun finally pulled away, “Go, before you get left behind.” 

“I love you, don’t forget it!” He shouted from a distance.

“I love you too!”

* * *

**_empty kiss._ **

“Congratulations, Jeno.” A hand patted his shoulder.

“Thank you, Mr. Song.” He smiled politely to the other man, who’s his father’s business partner.

“It’s about time the sons of the two richest families in East Asia meet and get married, now you’re one family, eh?” He chuckled slightly, “I heard Renjun is the one walking down the aisle.” 

“That was the plan, sir.” 

“Figures, since he’s tiny as a woman.” The man walked away shaking his head. 

The comment irked Jeno, even though Renjun is small compared to him it doesn’t make him ‘tiny as a woman’. The reason why he was the one who’s walking down the aisle was because he lost the rock-paper-scissors game they did last night. 

Marrying someone at the age of 25 seems like a bit of rush in comparison to other people their age, but belonging to an influential family, there’s no such thing as rush. The wedding was set in stone decades ago when Jeno and Renjun’s great grandfathers decided to merge the two families for their businesses, however, the two men only had sons. Not a single daughter to marry off but not until Jeno’s sister was born, and yet even then their father was unsuccessful in marrying her off as she was a free-spirited stubborn Lee. In the end, they just accepted that neither family will never have a daughter so the patriarchs decided to wed the sons instead.

“Your vow was great Jeno, never thought you had a romantic inside you.” His friend Mark chuckled. “For a second, you had me fooled that you’re in love with Renjun.”

“We have to make it sell.” He shrugged.

“And it’s working, I overheard your dad’s secretary saying there were 3 new investors when they found out you were a gay couple. Plus, the media was also going crazy, bet the headlines were something like ‘Who would’ve thought the hottest chaebols of East Asia are dating?’” Donghyuck exclaimed, their table laughing.

Yet Jeno can’t find himself to smile or laugh, how come everyone’s having fun, everyone but him. 

A hand pat his shoulder, turning his attention to the owner. “Jeno your parents are looking for you, something about a speech?” Renjun’s smile was tight.

He excused himself from the table and went with his _husband? Partner? Friend?_

“Oh you’re here! Good, now I want the two of you to say something on stage. Thank the guests, the sponsors, and tell them something about each other.” His mom straightened his suit.

Jeno’s eyes met Renjun and his gaze faltered, slightly hesitating. 

He nodded his head, taking Renjun’s hand, he pulled the older on stage with him.

“Good evening everyone! We are grateful for everyone who witnessed our special day, to our parents for the support they’ve given us from the preparation up to today, our sponsors. But especially my husband, who looks so wonderful tonight. I-i love you Renjun.” His voice slightly cracked, yet he smiled and he knew Renjun can tell it’s a fake smile, a smile often use when thd older is around. 

He put his hand on the small of his back, bringing their faces close. And with a slight hesitation, he brought their lips together. 

He wondered if it looked real to the audience, to the guests, cause he can sense the feeling of Renjun not kissing him back, of him not caring about this whole marriage thing and not giving a single fuck about what the guests were thinking. Just the stoic feeling of the older’s lips on his, empty, just like their feelings towards each other.

* * *

**_unbreakable kiss._ **

“Are you free this weekend?” 

Jeno Lee asked when Renjun opened the door to his dorm. It is not a surprise Jeno would be knocking down his door asking if he wants to hang out, being best friends with his older brother, he got used to the other’s presence since he grew up with him around.

“I can’t, I have an upcoming presentation next week and I can’t fuck it up.” He replied, beckoning for the other to come inside.

“What if it involves EXO?” Jeno retorted as he walked inside the dorm.

“What do you mean?” He raised his brow in confusion. “Exordium Dot is this weekend right? I managed to get us some tickets.” The older shrugged as having an EXO concert ticket was not a big deal.

“H-how?” Renjun stuttered, “It’s impossible, it was sold out the moment the servers went online.” He added.

“I happen to know someone who has connections.” Jeno smirked, “So what do you say?” 

“I have to think about it first, hyung. The presentation’s like 60% of my grade.” He somberedly replied.

“It’s Professor Bae’s class right?” 

“Huh?”

“That presentation, it’s from Professor Bae?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I can help you with it, I got the highest score last year. I’ll give you tips for your speech and also the resources that she praised.”

“Will you really?” The younger’s eyes sparkled.

“I promise, just go to this concert with me yeah?” Jeno smiled tenderly, holding out his pinky finger.

“I’ll go!” Renjun beamed as he entangled his pinky finger with the older’s. “I promise!”

Renjun’s first impression of Jeno was scary, intimidating, and cold. The way he stared down at Renjun when they met was unforgettable, but it turns out the reason why he was glaring at him was because Doyoung, Renjun’s half brother, broke Jeno’s glasses, leaving him blind the whole day. 

From then on, Jeno became a constant presence in his life, teaching him how to style his hair during middle school, tutoring him about calculus during high school, and showing him how to be a good person. It is also a blessing that he got along pretty well with the older, having the same music tastes allowed them to jam together with Jeno playing the guitar and Renjun singing his heart out, he found a movie buddy in Jeno since the older was not scared of horror movies despite the younger being a coward yet still liked watching it, or how they eat hotpot together every weekend cause they both enjoy chinese food. 

It was not a surprise to his parents when he told them he wanted to attend the university Jeno’s currently in, due to the older’s stories about the campus, he, too, fell in love with it. But the university was not the only one Renjun fell for, turns out, falling for your brother’s best friend feels like hell. One, he can’t tell his brother cause he’ll kill them for sure, two, there’s no way Jeno would feel the same way cause he only looks at him as his kid brother, and three, if things go wrong he might ruin their 20-year friendship. 

He really tried to ‘unlike’ the older but attending the same university as him and being around the other all the time was impossible. Plus, Jeno would do things that will give him hope, acting as if he likes the younger. So in the end, Renjun just accepted the fact that he likes Jeno, even if he can’t have him, he guess he’ll just pine forever.

“Are you ready Jun?” Jeno asked on the train while they’re on their way to the venue, despite being college students, the two still didn't have their driver’s licenses. 

The train was packed since the venue was quite far and most of the fans don’t have cars, which is how they ended up squeezed together.

“I’m super excited, I never thought I'd watch an EXO concert in my lifetime.” He beamed, eyes sparkling in excitement. 

“Well, you deserve it. I’ve seen how hard you worked this semester.” The older smiled tenderly as he ruffled the younger’s fluffy hair.

“Hyung!” Renjun whined.

The train finally stopped in their station, the female passengers stood up from their seats and began squeezing through the exit. Out of instinct, Jeno reached out for Renjun’s hand, making sure he’s with him. Due to their heights, the older managed to push through the crowd, pulling the younger’s hand. 

“You good?” He breathed deeply while still holding on to his arm. 

“I’m fine, let’s go! We might still get some merch!” 

As soon as they took their seat in the venue, Renjun immediately started rambling about his favorite artists. “I wish there are solo stages for each member.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask this for a long time, what’s your favorite song?” 

The younger’s eyes widen and puts his hand on his chest, “Can you narrow it down to albums? Up to this day, I still can’t pick between Exodus or Ex’act.” 

“Uhh, okay? What’s your favorite in Exodus and Ex’act?” 

“The repackages’ are not included right?” 

“No?” 

“Okay, in Exodus, repackage not included, it’s Beautiful and Lady Luck. Then in Ex’act, repackage is also not included, Artificial Love and White Noise.” Renjun sighed in relief. 

The concert went on with the pair singing along and jumping during the club time, and before they knew it, the boys were singing For Life onstage.

_오늘 너를 꼭 안고 [ Today, hugging you tightly ]_

_Giving you my heart and soul_

_넌 삶의 전부야 For life [ Because you're my everything in life, for life ]_

Renjun can’t help but stare at the boy beside him, singing along with his favorite boys. He didn’t know when he started seeing him in a different light, but maybe because he’s been looking at Jeno this way right from the start. Jeno in his most beautiful, the reliable, strong Jeno. 

_Oh 다시 태어난대도 [ Even if I'm born again ]_

_난 너 아니면 안 될 이유 [ I can't be with anyone but you ]_

Maybe, just maybe. 

If he kissed the other right here, would he kiss him back? Push him away? Punch him in the face? Guess he’ll never know unless he tries.

Renjun slowly put his hands on Jeno’s face, turning his head towards him. Maintaining the eye contact, little by little decreasing the distance between their faces. 

평생을 너만 바라보고파 _[ I only want to look at you forever ]_

Not wanting to see his expression or the emotion in his eyes, Renjun ended up staring at the older’s lips. Hesitating, wanting to see if he pulls away.

Yet, Jeno stayed near his face. Waiting for him to make a move. 

And so he did. 

He pulled the older’s face, colliding their lips. Jeno moved his lips against his, wanting to get the taste of him.

They both knew it was a mistake, the kiss shouldn’t be happening, it was a mistake, but Renjun just can’t find himself to pull away.

_모든 게 쉽진 않겠지 [ Everything isn't going to be easy ]_

_지켜 줄 거야 For life [ But I'll protect you, for life ]_

_This love, this love_

_영원히 끝나지 않아 [ It will never end ]_

* * *

**_breathtaking kiss._ **

“I’m home!! I also have Renjun with me!” Jeno yelled out the moment he opened the front door.

“Welcome back! You too, Renjunnie.” His mom greeted them from the kitchen.

“Sorry for the intrusion, Mrs. Lee.” He walked straight to the kitchen to bow.

“No worries, Renjunnie. You’re welcome here anytime.” She smiled with her eyes turning into crescents just like her son’s.

“We’ll be upstairs, mom.” Jeno pulled his friend’s arm and ran up the stairs quickly to his room.

“I’ll just take a quick shower, then we’ll study.” 

Renjun nodded his head then Jeno went straight to his bathroom and as the water was falling down his face, he felt a bit nervous without knowing the reason why. It can’t be about the upcoming exam since he perfectly understood the lesson, he also didn’t do anything that will get him into trouble with his mom, so why was he nervous all of a sudden.

“Jen, my uniform is driving me insane, can I borrow one of your shirts?” Renjun knocked on the door.

“Sure! Just get one from my closet.” He said, turning off the shower and hastily wiped his body.

He saw his friend wearing his shirt that was way too big for him as he walked out of his bathroom. 

“Hope you don’t mind.” The other smiled.

“N-no problem.” He stuttered, walking directly to his closet to grab some clothes. 

“By the way, can you teach me the whole thing that was taught today?” 

Meeting Renjun was probably one of the best things that ever happened in his 13 years of life. He thought his life was already perfect with his supportive parents, good grades, best friends, and a pet cat. But when he met Renjun in the start of the school year, his life became even more perfect. With his quick thinking skills and a knack of mischief, he fit perfectly in their friend group. Being on an equal footing with Donghyuck, they managed to be a legendary dynamic duo in their school. Along with Jaemin, the two was

“Want me to grab some snacks downstairs?” Jeno asked the other after an hour of non-stop studying.

“Yes please.” He pouted. 

“I’ll be back.” He stood up from the floor where their books, notebooks, and binder are scattered, he took his steps carefully, making sure to not step on anything. 

When he entered the kitchen, he saw his mom on her phone while the oven was lit. 

“Baking something mom?” She lifted her eyes up from her phone and smiled gently at him. “Just made some cookies, they’ll be ready in 5.”

“Are you done studying?” She added.

He shook his head, “There are still some lessons we need to learn, Renjun still doesn’t understand a few.”

“I noticed something.” She hummed. “You’re really good at taking care of other people, I don’t know if you do this to your other friends or if it’s just Renjun.

“I’ll gladly do it to any of them.” He frowned. “It’s not just Renjun.”

“I know, but there is something the way you take care of him. Yeah, you’ll tutor the other guys but will you take care of them while they’re sick? Write notes for them when they miss a class? Brush out their hair when the bangs get in the way?”

“Mom, I do all those things to them.”

“But do you stare at them with a fond look on your face? Laughing at their jokes even though it’s not funny? Always standing close to them even though there’s a ton of space?”

“I don–“

“Holding their hand out of instinct, giving them your food even though you like it too? Sharing a bed wh–“

“Mom, I get it.” He interrupted, his face red. “H-he might be a bit special.” 

“I knew it, mother’s instinct never fails.” She smiled smugly, “You know your dad and I still love you even if you like boys.”

“Really?” He beamed. 

His mom nodded, “Nothing will ever change my love for you. So when did you start feeling this way?” She asked curiously.

He groaned, “I don’t even know if I like him that way, what if it’s just my feelings are messing with me?” 

“Sweetie, your feelings are never wrong.”

“I don’t know what to do mommy, I’m scared if I tell him I’m having this sort of feeling towards him he might find me weird then he’ll leave cause he will feel uncomfortable.” He rambled.

“Did he tell you that?” She asked gently.

“No, but–“

“Then there’s no problem, just tell him.”

“What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Then you’ll have to accept it, remember sweetheart, you can’t force your feelings on someone. You have to respect their decision even though it hurts.” She gently cupped his face, “But I think you don’t have to think about getting rejected, if he doesn’t feel the same way then why is he letting you do those things to him?”

He went back to his room with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk in his hands and a solemn but hopeful look on his face.

He breathed deeply, “I got us some cookies and milk.”

The other boy smiled in glee, “How did you know I was craving for cookies and milk?” 

“Uhh, soultwin brain?”

“Donghyuck’s my soultwin, Jen.” 

“Oh.” He brought down the plate and glass on the floor, “Sor–“

“It’s not a bad thing.” He interrupted.

Jeno made a confused sound.

“I said, not being my soultwin is not a bad thing. In fact, I would rather you not be.” He grinned.

“Why?”

“Just because.” The older shrugged.

“Tell me.” Jeno tickled his sides making Renjun shriek. “Tell me why!”

“Stop! I’m not telling you!” The older pushed his hands away to no avail.

“I’m not gonna stop tickling you unless you tell me!” 

Renjun leaned back on the floor with Jeno on top of him, still petting his sides. 

“Okay, fine! Fine! Just let me breathe.” He breathed heavily. 

With Jeno just realizing their current position, his face turned beet red. 

“I’m so–” His words got cut off when Renjun encircled his arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

“Why are you saying sorry? I don’t mind.” He mumbled softly.

“Don’t you feel weird about this?” He furrowed his brows. Slightly scared of what the older’s thinking.

“Do you?” Renjun retorted back. “Cause I don’t, I’ve been wanting to do this for a while now.” He whispered.

“What?” 

His question got ignored as Renjun slowly brought his head down even closer, “Is this okay?”

Since words won’t come out from his mouth, he nodded his head and put their lips together.

As cheesy as it may sound, Jeno dreamt of this, having the other as his first kiss. And as far as he knew, he is also his best friend’s first kiss and the thought of it brought warmth in his chest, in addition to the fluttering in his stomach.

Probably the best first kiss he could ever ask for, a kiss that he can’t do anything even when Renjun slightly pulled away, though he kept his eyes closed with mouth agape, his mind still trying to process what happened.

“Want to go on a date with me?” The older whispered in his lips. 

He smiled then kissed him once more.

  
  


* * *

**_quick goodbye kiss._ **

“Renjun hurry up, we’re leaving in 20 minutes.” The manager knocked on his door. 

“Got it!” He yelled, untangling his legs with Jeno and trying to remove the encircled arms around his torso and shoulders, the younger spooning him.

“Jen, let go.” He muttered.

“No, this is first cuddle time we had in a week.” His pouting was evident in his voice.

“We’re going to have some more when I come home, I promise.” He patted the arm.

“You said that last time yet you went straight to bed when you got back.” Jeno tightened his hold.

“I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you. So will you please let go of me? I don’t want to be late.” 

“Ok. I’m sorry too, I guess.” The other letting him go then he faced the wall behind him.

Renjun sighed and got up from the bed, he went to the closet to change his clothes. He grabbed the first thing he could find, which is Jeno’s grey hoodie. 

As he’s putting it on, he could hear the younger tossing and turning on the bed. 

“I’ll be home early this time, I’m not going to pre record anyway.” He reassured him.

“You also said that one time.” Jeno grumbled.

“Jeno.” Renjun can’t help but use his ‘hyung’ voice which is only exclusive to Chenle and Jisung (occasionally Jeno and Jaemin too). “As much as I want to stay and cuddle with you, I can’t because I have work. When you were doing your MC gig, I didn’t attempt to stop you from leaving.” He’s starting to get annoyed.

“Well sorry for wanting to spend some time with my boyfriend, I get it already so just leave.” He remarked. 

“Fine, I’m leaving. Don’t wait up for me, I’ll pre record later.” Renjun picked up his backpack from his desk chair and went out of the room. 

“You said you’re not pre recording anything tonight!” Jeno yelled from the bed. 

Walking straight to the kitchen, he grabbed a banana and his water bottle from the fridge, quickly saying goodbye to Jaemin and Jisung on the sofa.

He was putting on his shoes when arms encircled around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’m not mad or anything. I just really missed you a lot, I feel like I haven’t seen you lately even though we live in the same house.” The voice was gentle with a hint of guilt.

“I know, I’m sorry too. I want to spend some time with you too but I have work, Jen. I’ll ask if I could pre record tomorrow’s broadcast so you have me the whole day. Is that okay?” He asked, holding on to the arms around him.

“It’s perfect, thank you.” Renjun turned around to hug the younger back.

“Renjun, let’s go!” The manager opened the front door.

“Gotta go, you don’t have to wait up for me tonight.” He pecked his lips.

“I’ll wait forever!” Bringing their lips back again.

“Bye!” Renjun kissed back. “I love you!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 🐶 big thanks to jenren support group and all of my jenren moots  
> 🦊 but most of all thank you to rend for being my light as im listening to his voice while writing and jeno for being my strength, i love my number one boys ♡♡  
> 🐶 as u can tell i cant write kissing scenes for shit and i also took inspiration from my favorite noren fics  
> 🦊 hope you guys enjoyed this hehe ♡


End file.
